Pinks
by ImportMomma64
Summary: Cars were her escape, her getaway, her everything. She lived for the rush of the speed and the fill of the power. She never expected that moving to a new town would all but throw her into the middle of a fight between rival groups. Will her car make it out in one piece let alone her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**I again dont own Inuyasha... Sigh**_

 _ **alas another story i have added but dont worry still working on the others!**_

" This is going to take forever..." Kagome groaned as she eyeballed all the boxes she had to unpack. Her very own apartment, no longer living with mommy and daddy, she had saved up enough money from working in a garage all through high school to move to good ol Vegas. Well the out skirts of it anyway. It was a nice quaint two bedroom apartment with a balcony over looking the streets below, she was 5 floors up. With a sigh her eyes scanned over the boxes. A shrug of the shoulders and she walked over to her stereo, turning it on and slightly up as Dessert played through the apartment. Swaying her hips she began to pick up boxes and pop them open, pulling stuff out and hauling them to their designated area in the apartment.

She was hoping it wouldn't take her so long to get everything settled. She wanted to go out and explore the city before she started work in the next few days. She had gotten hired on in another out of the way car garage but the owner assured her shed see plenty of business. He had been impressed with her application and resume. Thrilled with her list of qualities he had hired her on the spot. He was almost even more impressed with her own vehicle. It was a turquoise blue 2005 Lancer Evo 8. He was impressed with the outer look, he hadn't even seen under the hood yet.

Kagome smiled sweetly, she was proud of her car. Built it from the ground up. Well somewhat, she chuckled to herself. It had all stock parts when she bought it from an old man who didn't know what kind of jewel he had hidden in his garage. Back then she was a solid black color. Kagome had put in alot of time and effort in her own garage to get her the look she was at today.

Totosai - her new boss - had offered her the garage bays after hours. Said she was more than welcome to bring her car in there to work on it at any time. The old man was pretty awesome with saying that. She had thanked him over and over again, promising to clean up after she used it. For a place far out the outskirts of Vegas it sure as hell had a lot of bays, 8 to be exact. Each with a lift inside and tool boxes full of any tool needed for any car that might pull in. A car girls dream.

She had half the living room boxes unpacked when a knock sounded from her open front door. Turning she smiled at the tall woman standing there, a warm friendly smile on her face.

"Oh hello." Kagome sat down her picture frame and walked to the front door, her left arm extended. They shook hands.

"You must be the new tenant, I'm Sango, i live right next to you."

"My music wasnt to loud was it?" Kagome questioned turning to turn it down, allowing Sango to step further inside.

"Oh no, not at all. I was just getting home from work." She flashed a bright smile at Kagome.

"Oh ok i was worried didnt want to make a bad first impression!" Kagome chuckled.

"Oh trust me, loud music doesnt bother me." The two girls chatted for a moment, Sango asking where Kagome had moved from and what not. Both settling onto Kagomes microfiber couch. They talked as if theyd known each other forever.

"Sango!" A voice cried from the hallway, causing both females to raise and eyebrow and pop their head out the open door. A man in a purple shirt dark washed jeans stood at Sangos apartment door. Kagome looked at said woman with a questioning glance. With a sigh Sango shook her head and stepped into the hallway.

"Over here Miroku." The boy whipped around quickly, puzzled.

"Did you move?"

"No I have a new neighbor." Kagome swung her upper frame into the hall and waved.

"Ahh so you must own that wicked EVO outside." Miroku grinned as he strolled over to them. "I have never seen that car around these parts." Sango had a confused look on her face for a moment before nodding.

"I remember seeing it when Ayame dropped me off at the front, that color is wicked. She really stands out in a crowd." Kagome laughed and nodded heading to her fridge and grabbing water bottles.

"That was the plan when i painted her. Sorry i only have water at the moment."

"When you painted her?" Miroku asked as Sango thanked her and took a sip of her drink. Kagome nodded.

"She was a gunmetal black at first. I wanted something different and fell in love with that color."

"It suits you." Sango nodded.

"So youre a car girl?" Miroku asked earning another nod from Kagome.

"Yep... why?"

"Yeah why the sudden question Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Taking that moment to take a sip of his drink.

"No reason."

"Uh huh... i dont believe you." Kagome watched the two back and forth a small smile graced her lips. Theyd look cute together if they werent a couple already. She wouldnt push it though, she didnt know how long they were together but maybe theyd been friends for a while. A sudden revving of an engine had all three jerking their heads to the open balcony doors of Kagomes apartment. A whistle of the turbo had Kagome moving to the door, Sango and Miroku behind.

Kagomes mouth fell open at the blood red Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 4 stopped below. The red after market under glow gave it an even more wicked look and Kagome made a mental note to look into getting those for hers. The large carbon fiber wrapped spoiler was similar to the one on hers giving the car just the right look. His inter cooler was visible from the open mouth piece underneath the headlights. A silver head popped out the window, glaring at the balcony beside hers and his engine reeved again.

"Damn it Miroku i know youre in there!" Raising an eyebrow back to said man Kagome gave him a questioning look. With a sigh he stepped out and leaned over next to Kagome.

"What did you do this time Inuyasha?"

So that was his name?

Silver hair blinked and turned to look and then blinked again at the girl beside his best friend. "Thats not Sango..."

"Right here!" Said girl called as she leaned over on the other side of Kagome. "Inuyasha my new neighbor Kagome, Kagome meet Mirokus best friend Inuyasha." She waved two fingers up down at him.

"Hello." She smiled watching him stare for a moment before he shook his head and looked back to Miroku.

"Get down here we have a problem." With that he reeved again and pulled up front. On a sigh Miroku turned and left. Sango tugged on Kagomes arm.

"Come on lets go see whats up." With a shrug she slipped on her black vans to go with her white shorts and teal tank top before following Sango out her door. They were out side the front sliding doors moments later to see Inuyasha and Miroku in a heated conversation. Miroku looked pissed.

"How do you know if he didnt follow you or not! Shessomaru told you not to run around without the group did you listen? Noooooo you had to get all hot headed and cocky. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he leaned up against his car.

"Whats going on?" Sango asked. Miroku ran a hand through his short black hair before flinging his arm at Inuyasha.

"Dumbass went through Onigumo territory." Miroku seethed, "Alone." Sango gasped and Kagome had a feeling it wasnt good.

"Um whose Onigumo?" Kagome asked, she felt Inuyashas gaze bore into her but kept her focus on Sango.

"Not really who as so much a group," Sango explained still shooting icy glares at Inuyasha. "Its another street racing gang, Inuyasha runs the Hanyous with us in the group with him." She motioned between her and Miroku. "Theres a few others you can meet later, but where as we race to keep people safe Naraku, the leader of Onigumo, races to strike fear. Hes as dirty as they get." At the end of that sentence another rev of an engine had Inuyasha straightening up and Miroku and Sango whirling around.

"Yep they did follow." Miroku growled, his fist clenched to his side.

Kagome watched the three people before her straighten as a black Honda NSX, A black Mazda RX7, and a black Nissan Silvia. Man they really needed to liven up the color palate a bit. Doors opened once the cars came to a stop and Kagome took notice. The leading car, the black Honda NSX, produced a tall greasy haired man that upon first glance, sent a cold chill down her back. He had a somewhat playful smirk on his face as he stepped in front of his car, arms crossed over his chest some what mimicking Inuyasha. The black Mazda RX7 was parked almost in front of her EVO. The man who stepped out of it had a long black braid down his black, a grin on his face also. He slammed his door only to stand next to it. A woman stepped out of the Silva, mimicking the stance of the Mazda. She had short brown hair pinned back on the side with a feather.

"Well well Inuyasha... Out making a ruckus i see..." The greasy man sneered, his lips pulling back over his teeth as he smiled. Kagome had to suppress a shudder. She heard Inuyasha snort and turned her attention to him for a moment, noticing out of the corner of her eye the Mazda owner eyeballing her car.

"Youve got some balls stopping in on our territory Naraku." Inuyasha almost snarled.

"As if youre one to talk." The woman behind Naraku laughed.

"I breezed through, didnt stop to smell the trash." Kagome had a feeling Inuyasha was good at witty comebacks. She was brought out of her thoughts as she saw the Mazda owner walking around her car. Fists clinched she watched him lean on the hood as if it was his own. Forgetting that there was a current feud going on before her she growled and took a step forward coming to stand beside Inuyasha,

"He dickface get your ass off my car." Said man raised an eyebrow but didnt move, everyone was looking at her. "Are you hard of hearing or what? Get your trashy ass off my ride."

"You got some balls little girl..." He growled standing up and stalking forward towards her. She heard Inuyasha growl and take a step infront of her his shoulders blocking her from the mans view. Mazda was stopped once he got to Naraku however as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Now Now Bankotsu... And who might you be miss..." Kagome snorted behind Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango stood beside him, forming a line.

"My name is no concern to you. Keep your fuck boy in check." She heard Sango snort and Inuyasha snicker. Something about the fact this asshole had touched her car set her off. Unless youre her friend you dont lean on her car, you dont touch her car, and you sure as hell dont drive her car.

She watched his eyes narrow a bit before replaced with a cold smile. "Youre sure good at running your mouth sweetheart.. Wonder what else it can do." She didnt miss the point of that sentence and neither did her new found friends as the all tensed. She put a hand on Inuyashas arm slightly moving him to get a better look at Naraku.

"Sorry but i choke on small objects." Miroku burst out laughing at that point, unable to hold in a pissed off look anymore.

"Listen here bitch-" Naraku began but was cut off.

"No you listen here!" Inuyasha growled, "Get back in your car and go the fuck home, we'll settle all this shit at the FaceOff in a few months. You bring your best we'll bring our best. Loser leaves the city. And winner-"

"Winner gets her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait yall! My mom had neck surgery and then our internet decided to kick the bucket!**

 **But without further waiting i give you Chapter Two!**

 **Yes some of the characthers are different than the orginal anime**

 **no i do not own inuyasha**

"Oh suck a cock!" Kagome grunted as she pushed the ratchet a little bit harder to tighten the bolt. Letting all the air out shed been holding the ratchet clanked to the concrete floor beside her. For a moment she laid underneath it lost in her thoughts.

It had been a couple days since the run in with the Onigumos and their leader Naraku. A couple days since Narakus bold statement. No one had had a comeback for that. Although she had just stepped into the scene she was pretty certain once Naraku set his sights on something he didn't give up.

She was in deep shit.

The group had watched them leave, making sure the sound of their cars were long gone before Inuyasha parked his and they all went upstairs to Kagomes apartment. She had apologized to Inuyasha for just having water but he took it with a shrug.

"Holy Cow!" Sango had gasped as she sat criss crossed on the floor, no longer was a look of pure anger on her face but one of awe, "Who knew some words like that could come out of a mouth like you!" Miroku chuckled and the corner of Inuyashas lip raised in a small smile, but was quickly gone.

"I kinda blank when it comes to my baby..." Kagome mumbled and shrugged her shoulders, a blush appearing on her face. Sango touched her shoulder smiling brightly.

"Girl don't be sorry! You practically handed bank his ass and had Naraku speechless! Ill have to use that line next time!" Kagome laughed.

"His ass will be relentless now." Inuyasha growled, leaning forward on the couch so that his forearms rested on his thighs. "To keep you protected were gonna have to enroll you in the club."

"Into the club? What do i got to do?" Huge full on smiles were her answer. Sango clapped her hands together in excitement as Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks.

"We have ranks in the club. 5 top ranks. You need to be in top ranks to be able to race with us in FaceOff." Sango began explaining, "You can move up in ranks at anytime, depending who you beat and how you beat them, its how we keep fairness in the club. Inuyasha is top rank. Miroku second, Im third. The runt of the group Shippo is fourth, he was fifth but he beat Kouga in a challenge. That dropped Kouga down to fifth."

"So you'll have to challenge Kouga to a race." Miroku ended eyeing her, Kagome blinked.

"That's it?" She asked. Inuyasha's jaw fell.

"What do you mean thats it? Its a damn race, you don't win you're not in!"

"Fine. Ill Challenge Kouga." With a quick flip of his wrist Inuyasha pulled his phone from his pocket and video dialed Kouga. Kagome stood and sat beside him on the couch. On the screen before them it looked as if they were taking a selfie, both their faces appearing on screen. With a bloop it disappeared replaced with a man with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Damn it Yash I'm kinda under the car at the moment."

"Good" Inuyasha sneered, "You're gonna need to get her ready."

"For what? Whose the babe beside you?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but before he could respond Kagomes hand covered his to turn the phone more towards her.

"Hey Kouga im Kagome!" She said in a sweet flirtatious voice. Kouga grinned.

"Well hi there sweetheart-"

"I challenge you for your fifth spot in the club. Next Saturday, Inuyasha chooses location. See you soon." She blew him a kiss and hung up his shocked face frozen on the screen. Sango howled in laughter holding her sides as she fell back, Miroku was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh what i wouldn't pay to see the look on his face!" Inuyasha chuckled and for good measure screen shot it before it disappered.

"We've got a week to do this. Ill figure out a location and get with yall later." Inuyasha had spoke before he stood and left the three alone.

Of course Kagome had seen him here and there, passing his car on her way to work. She had visited Sango at work one day on her lunch. Sango was a waitress at a diner down the road from Kagomes work. Inuyasha had stopped in around the time she had pulled in.

"Got a location for you." He said once she climbed out of her car. He took in her racing bucket seats and pink bride racing harness, six speed- sweet.

Kagome chuckled as she pulled out her phone and rounded towards the back of the cars. "Nice to see you to Inuyasha."

"What are you doing?" He asked as she squatted a ways back from the cars. He heard the sound of a camera click and went to stand beside her as she stood. Turning she showed him the picture she had just captured. The sun hit the ass ends of the car just right to show the sparkle in them. It looked professional. "Damn... thats amazing..." She flashed him a bright smile as she slid her phone in her purse and walked beside him into the diner.

"Just wait til i edit it, ill text it to you when im done." He nodded as he held the door for her and then headed to the gangs normal table. Sango waved from the counter before removing her apron and hoping over.

"Hey guys!" The other waitress set down their drinks and Kagome mumbled a quiet thank you. "Whats up!?"

"Inuyasha found a spot." Kagome smiled, Sango gasped.

"You did!? Please tell me you went easy on her!"

"Of course i did! Shes new here! Her EVO will have no trouble on this track, Kougas Cobalt however will have a little bit of difficulty." He laughed Sango shook her head turning to Kagome.

"Even though they're in the same group they have their own rivalry dating back to high school."

"Keh" Inuyasha had said taking another sip of his drink. "Ill pick you up after work today and take you there so you can see it. Its against club rules for you to drive your own car on it til the day of the race but its not against club rules for you to ride with someone." Kagome nodded as she took a bite out of the plate of French fries the waitress had brought. That was a normal the group ordered, a huge mounting plate of french fries.

Stealing one he stood, winked at her and had left. "I didn't even tell him where i worked." She said to Sango.

"Its Inuyasha.. he knows everything."

Shortly after that Kagome had returned to work to finish up a few cars and close up shop, pulling hers into an empty bay. Thats where she was now. Shaking her head she pushed herself further up under her car, double checking the exhaust system and coil overs. She picked up the ratchet again and had begun tightening another bolt when she heard the whistle of Inuyashas turbo. She had left her bay door open, so it was the only light on in the setting sun of Vegas. She turned her head to see him park in the door behind her. With another grunt she finished tightening and rolled out as he walked up.

To say he looked surprised to see her roll out from under her car covered in grease and dirt was an understatement. He however quickly composed himself and held out a hand to help her off the roller. "I pegged you for being the secretary... not a mechanic." She laughed as she pulled an oil rag from her back pocket to wipe off her hands and the ratchet.

"You have no idea how many times i get that. Do i have time to shower? Theres a shower here and i brought an extra set of clothes."

"Yeah weve got time, were meeting the group afterwards to show you the car scene" He added as he followed her to a locker. She pulled out a duffle bag and smiled at him bringing him into a back room that had a worn out leather couch and huge flat screen tv. She pointed to the door marked shower.

"Ill be right in there, make yourself comfy, theres cable and drink in the fridge." And with that she left him alone.

Alone with his thoughts.

Hed be a fool to not admit shed taken his breath away when she rolled out from underneath her own car. After learning she worked at totosais he had thought her to be the secretary but that wasnt it at all. She had looked beautiful rolling out from underneath covered in grease and dirt. And it didnt seem to bother her either.

Something about her was different than the other "Car girls" hed dealt with. She was genuine, original, and one of a kind. She worked on her own shit, and protected her car as if it was a child. She hadnt backed down when Naraku sneered at her and she had challenged Kouga like a seasoned vet!

Since 16 hed been racing cars. Following in his old mans foot steps of illegal underground street racing. He loved the feel of the motors power beneath him, testing him to push himself faster and farther then before. Hed put blood sweat and tears into his own EVO, making her a beast on the track. He worked his way up to many things, including leader of the group. Not because his father had been previous first rank, but because hed beaten his father in a race. Quickly after that his father had retired the racing life. Leaving the streets to Inuyasha. Of course his older brother didnt have a thing to do with the racing life. He handled the money coming in and out of the club as well as the bills for the numerous parts the club ordered.

Staring at the closed bathroom door he wondered what had gotten Kagome to move out here of all places. And what had her life been like before? Speed didnt seem to scare her, it seemed to excite her. Grease and dirt didnt make her cringe, she looked more than happy to be covered in it than anything. Which brought him back to his previous spot of her not being like another car girl.

Naraku seemed to think the same however, which never was a good idea. Her being so cocky could have put her in a dangerous spot. Naraku wanted her for The Onigumos, and yet the bastard hadnt even seen her race yet. He was up to something... With a clench of his wrists he vowed right then and there to protect her. Protect her from whatever nasty, sick, scheme Naraku had in mind. He wouldnt lose this FaceOff. No that wasnt an option. He had way to much to lose.

A creak of a door had him pulling from his thoughts and he looked up to see a freshly clean Kagome. No longer did a trace of grease mar her face, instead she smelled of lavender soap, light makeup graced her face outlining her eyes. She wore a form fitting red crop top with ripped up black jeans and matching red flats. Noticing his stare she felt self conscious.

"Is this ok?" He blinked at her words and shook his head as he stood.

"You look fine." She gave a small smile before they headed out, shutting off lights behind them. She closed the bay door and walked to the passenger side of his car, falling into racing seat with grace. The inside of his car was just as well put together as the exterior. Black Bride racing seats with red Takata racing harness. With a quick clip she was fastened in and they were off.

"Its down close to the dock," Inuyasha supplied, filling in the quiet. She looked at him as he spoke, watching the street lights wash over his face every now and then. "Youll have a straight away for a good quarter mile. Whip around some shipping containers and back down another quarter mile to the finish line."

"The EVO is pretty excellent around corners but its been a while since ive raced her or anything." Kagome spoke, mentally going over in her head how many times shed taken the EVO on some turns.

"Youll do fine. Kouga on the other hand." A small smirk graced his face and Kagome found herself smiling. Turning as much as the racing harness would let her she looked at him.

"So what kind of rivalry do you and Kouga have going on?" He snorted, checking his mirrors before switching lanes.

"Hes just an asshole. Hes a wolf demon, im part dog demon. He thinks hes more superior than me." Kagome watched him for a moment. She had know that he was a half demon. Sango had let her in on that info. She also had known being a half demon bugged him. So naturally if Kouga was always poking him about it then of course theyd have a rivalry. Deciding not to push him further on the matter, figuring hed tell her in his own time, she settled back into her seat.

"Why would he be superior? Um hello hes 5th spot and your 1st." She mocked, he sent her a heart stopping smile she felt all the way to her toes. Before she had time to think on it the car came to a stop. Looking out the windshield she saw that they were at what she assumed was their destination. It was an old concrete dock, just like Inuyasha had said a quarter mile down was shipping containers. The car turned off and both stepped out.

"Youll start down here." She looked towards where he was pointing to and saw the faint out line of a spray painted starting line. "Someone will drop the flag and yall will be off towards those containers. Youll go around from the right and exit on the left then back to the line." She nodded walking down the make shift track to look at the containers, eyeballing and calculating the speed shed need to go around. "Words already spreading a female challenged Kouga so theres already a crowd gathering. Bets are being made whether youll whip his ass or him you." She turned to face him then smiling.

"Who you betting on then?"

"I never bet." He said with such a straight face. She kept her smile but shrugged turning one more time to look at the containers. Her car could handle this. She'd put way to much hard work into her baby to back down now.

From behind her Inuyasha watched. Watched as she took in the track and the scenery, sketching every little detail into her brain that she possibly could to prepare herself and the car. If she was anything like he was she was calculating how quick she would need to be to speed around that container. He hadnt been lying when he told her a huge crowd had already formed. His second phone had been blowing up with text messages wanting to know the location so that they could come watch it. Some wanting to know what kind of person challenged Kouga to a race, what vehicle did she drive, and what the hell made her think she could take 5th place in the group.

He had no doubt in her ability to race even though she had yet to do so. Her whole posture screamed confidence and he didnt doubt that shed steal that 5th spot no problem. Something about her dragged him to her... Called to him like no other female had before. Of course there had been other women who had caught his attention. But those women had been one night stands and gone the next morning. He found him self wanting to spend more and more time with the girl hed just met. He felt not rush in bedding her or claiming her. Just butterflies in his stomach to get to know her.

Did he just say butterflies? Holy cow, what the hell, out of all the things he could have possibly thought butterflies was his answer!? Seriously he was ranked number one in this gang and the one thing on his mind right now was that this girl was giving him butterflies. With a quick slap to his forehead he swiped his hand down his face, quickly removing those thoughts. Looking back to the girl that plagued his mind she started to walk towards him, a small smile tugging her lips as she stopped just in front of him.

"Ive got this." She grinned and he flashed her another toothy smile.

"We'll see, now lets get going. There should bea crowd going at the meet, lets get there before the cops bust it up." She laughed and followed him to his car squishing the warm tingling feeling aside as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to ward of the chill. And as he opened her car door she couldnt help but wonder what had she gotten herself into...


End file.
